Rien sans toi
by Aerials
Summary: Draco n’a jamais eu besoin de personne. Enfin.. c’est ce qu’il croyait. Jusqu’au jour où un certain gryffondor ouvre son coeur O-S HPDM


**Disclaimer: Toujours cette JKR.. je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais **

**Titre: Rien sans toi **

**Genre: slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin!) **.**Couple: Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy (ben tiens, pour changer lol). O-S. **

**Rating: R je pense**

**Note spéciale : Merci à Enishi pour la relecture très efficace et ses modifications qui ont rendu cette catastrophe moins catastrophique lol et à Artoung pour ses commentaires.**

Les bruits s'intensifiaient dansla grande chambre, allongé sur son lit, Draco restait stoïque.

Sur lui, une Serdaigle de 7e année se trémoussait nue, cependant il ne ressentait rien, pas qu'il soit impuissant, il restait un Malfoy avant tout. Mais il était comme vide, et la présence de la jeune fille n'y changeait rien, sa présence l'indifférait plus qu'autre chose. A vrai dire tout le désintéressait. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais brûlé de désir pour quelqu'un.

Même après la mort de son père, pendant la guerre, après qu'il ait rejoint le « bon côté » puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas se lier à une bande de fous, son masque impassible ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il s'était lié plus ou moins avec la petite bande de gryffy, et la plupart de ses collègues Serpentard l'avaient suivi dans le camp de Potter. Mais il n'était jamais vraiment devenu ami avec eux, après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait changé de camp qu'il devait devenir « gentil ».

Changer d'avis sur ce qu'on veut faire de nous n'a jamais transformé personne. Il utilisait toujours ses capacités pour terrifier les premières années et séduire les femmes.

Mais là... Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Et pendant qu'il y pensait, la petite Serdaigle continuait de s'activer avec des petits gémissements insupportables. Pour mettre fin à ce carnage, il l'a retourna brusquement sur le dos, la pénétra puissamment deux ou trois fois, en pensant à autre chose. Quand il sentit son orgasme il se libéra en elle rapidement avant de la repousser sur le côté.

« Oh.. Draco.. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien, espérant vainement qu'elle finirait par s'endormir. Mais il ne put se retenir quand elle tenta de se blottir contre lui et de l'embrasser.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir »

« Quoi ? Mais.. Draco.. je croyais que .. tu étais un gentil »

Draco ricana, d'un air froid.

« Oh non pitié, ne joue pas ta petite idiote. Que crois-tu ? Que j'ai changé ? J'ai jamais été intéressé par les petites romances à l'eau de rose alors s'il te plait habille toi et vas t-en. »

En pleurant, la Serdaigle fit ce qu'il lui était ordonné et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte

« Bon débarras... Bien, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin me reposer maintenant »

Il prit une douche et se glissa dans ses draps en soie, sombrant rapidement dans un lourd sommeil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit la chaleur et la moiteur de ses draps. Il venait encore de faire un de _ces_ rêves dont il ne se souvenait jamais mais qui le laissait au réveil avec une douloureuse érection. Et maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à se contenter de coucher avec les petites pouffiasses qui lui couraient après.

Soupirant, il se leva pour prendre une douche froide et apaisante avant d'aller petit déjeuner.

Depuis la guerre Dumbledore avait aboli le système des maisons, et une seule grande table en U réunissait tous les élèves.

Draco alla s'installer à côté de son ami de toujours (voir le seul) Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci sortait avec Ginny Weasley depuis quelques mois, ce qui avait concouru au mélange des 7e années qui avait survécu.

« Alors Draco, quoi de neuf »

« Rien Blaise, rien comme d'habitude »

« J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle conquête ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguer de devoir expliquer ses faits et gestes.

« Une ex nouvelle conquête... Tu n'en entendras plus parler »

Blaise sourit d'un air entendu « Tu sais Draco, tu devrais songer à te trouver quelqu'un »

« Je n'ai pas de cœur, tu devrais le savoir » dit-il, d'un air sombre, avant d'avaler en vitesse son petit déjeuner et de partir vers les salles de cours.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Draco ? DRACO ? »

« Quoi encore ? » Dit-il sèchement en se retournant, tombant nez à nez avec ... « Potter »

« Draco, je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Harry. Enfin bref, toute la bande sort – c'est-à-dire Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Luna, Neville, Goyle et moi- à pré au lard cet après-midi. Et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis Potter, combien de fois l'ai-je dit ? Et non, désolé mais les grandes sorties pour unifier les maisons ça ne m'ont jamais intéressées. »

« Mais ... »

« J'ai dit non. Salut » dit-il, en s'éloignant

Harry le regarda partir, plus attristé qu'étonné, avant de rejoindre ses salles de cours.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La journée se passa bien, voir très bien. Harry et « la bande » avait fait des courses, étaient passé voir la boutique enfin finie des frères Weasley, et avait pas mal bu aux trois balais tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Et Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à propos de Draco. Selon Blaise, son comportement était un masque. LE masque dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se séparer. Et tous étaient d'accord d'une chose : s'il ne devenait pas lui-même bientôt cette apparence allait éliminer complètement son vrai moi, voir le pousser dans une dépression et un vide sans limite.

Il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour le beau blond quand ils travaillaient ensemble battre Voldemort. Sans être devenu gentil, Draco était devenu civil et, sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive, Harry avait découvert beaucoup de sa part cachée sous le masque. De ses qualités. Il pensait même qu'un jour…

Mais il avait abandonné cette idée. Maintenant il ne souhaitait même plus essayer de le séduire. Il souhaitait juste qu'il soit, si ce n'est heureux, au moins apaisé.

Parvati en avait parlé à Hermione, qui lui en avait parlé. Elle avait couché avec lui et il semblait faire cela avec une telle mécanique, un tel ennui, que s'en était presque effrayant.

Alors il prit sa décision : il allait aller parler à Draco. Tant pis s'il se faisait insulter, rejeter, il avait l'habitude. Il fallait que Draco s'ouvre à lui. Arrivé devant le portrait de son « collègue » il arriva à convaincre le serpent (grâce à ses capacités en fourchelang) de lui ouvrir.

Draco était allongé sur le canapé dans l'entrée de sa chambre, à moitié endormi, une bouteille de FireWiskey dans la main. Apparemment, il avait bien bu, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

« Draco ? Draco ? »

« Har... Potter... qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

« Je voulais te parler... tu es saoul…quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Arrêtes de jouer le gryffondor compatissant ! Je vais bien, mais je m'ennuyais. J'en ai marre de toutes ces pouffiasses, à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux.. »

Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco et s'assit près de lui, sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas profiter de l'état du serpentard mais celui-ci avait l'air tellement moins dur avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui...enfin... je ne sais pas si ça servira quelque chose dans cet état. Pourquoi nous repousses tu ? »

« Je ne vous repousse pas, puisque je ne suis pas votre ami . »

« Pourquoi ? On ne te demande pas de devenir gentil ni de changer... juste de nous accepter et de laisser tomber ton masque avec nous ».

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a refusé mon amitié il y a quelques années.. »

« Les choses ont changés »

« Oui... tu as changé toi aussi.. Harry » dit il sensuellement.

« ? »

« Je n'y arrive plus... les filles que je ramène ne me suffisent plus... tu as l'air mignon... et tu as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à moi. Je devrais peut être réessayer avec les garçons ».

Les yeux de Draco brillaient de désir alors qu'Harry commençait à avoir peur. Il voulait Draco depuis longtemps. Mais pas comme ça. Il voulait être avec Draco, pas coucher avec pour un soir.

Mais lorsque les lèvres de Draco touchèrent les siennes toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent et sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de Draco, dans un gémissement involontaire. Sa bouche avait une odeur d'alcool ce qui enivrait les sens d'Harry.

Draco lui, se sentait transporté. Dès l'instant où il avait vu Harry il avait eu envie de le faire partir. Et c'était ce qu'il espérait faire en l'embrassant, le faire fuir. Mais dès l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées ses espérances avaient changés.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Par un baiser il ressentait plus de désir qu'il n'en avait ressenti avec toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti.

L'alcool aidant, il allongea Harry sur le canapé et se mettant sur lui. Il était prêt à tout pour ressentir ce corps chaud et désirable contre le sien, dans le sien.. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer d'Harry pour aller caresser sa virilité.

Mais alors que Draco sombrait dans le désir, Harry reprenait ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pas d'espoirs. Demain, Draco le rejetterait et le haïrait plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. Et il ne voulait pas avoir une nuit d'amour pour lui faire espérer.

Il se leva et sorti en trombes, de la chambre de Draco, les larmes aux yeux, laissant celui-ci seul sur son canapé.

Et là, Draco le ressentit pour la première fois. Son cœur. Il parait qu'on ne se rend pas compte de la multitude d'organes dont notre corps est fait tant qu'ils n'ont pas tous souffert. Et pour une fois le cœur de Draco souffrait et il en ressentait douloureusement l'existence.

A mesure que la conscience de son cœur lui apparut toutes les douleurs qu'il aurait du ressentir précédemment déferlèrent dans son corps en une vague géante. La trahison de certains de ses amis, la peur qu'il aurait du ressentir pendant la bataille, la mort de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais su pleurer.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Draco se mit à pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco se réveilla vers midi (ndla : c'est le WE) après une nuit agitée de cauchemars et de larmes qui avaient fini par l'épuiser jusqu'à l'endormir.

Sans un mot il se leva et se prépara. Il passa devant un groupe de première années qui restèrent bouche bée au moins 5 minutes après son passage : Draco Malfoy ne leur avait fait aucune réflexion !

Il s'assit à sa table et mangea sans un mot pour personne, la tête baissée, remarquant à peine l'absence d'Harry.

Les cours se passèrent sans encombre, seul Snape essaya sans succès de faire réagir Draco.

Ce petit manège dura une semaine. Pendant cette semaine, Draco était devenu un automate, ne répondant même plus à Blaise, ne mangeant presque plus, ne souriant plus – même pas de son sourire sarcastique habituel -.

Harry s'isolait aussi, s'éloignant de Draco, mais pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il finit par accepter la proposition de Lavande Brown de sortir avec lui, plus par ennui que par envie.

Il savait qu'il voulait Draco, il soupçonnait Lavande de le savoir aussi, mais c'était impossible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco errait, comme tous les jours quand il LES surprit au détour d'un couloir. Et encore une fois, son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait ignoré le monde toute la semaine, pour que son cœur cesse de lui rappeler ces souvenirs, cette douleur présente... et Harry. Il s'était aperçu qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup plus que voulu, beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Le fait qu'il ait quitté la chambre lui avait brisé le cœur et il s'était rendu compte que c'était lui qui avait été son barrage toutes ses années. Sa raison de se battre. Son amour.

Et il était hétéro. Et il sortait avec Brown.

Les yeux de glace rencontrèrent ceux d'émeraude quand Harry rompit le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Lavande. Draco. Il eut juste le temps de voir la douloureuse lueur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Harry courut à sa suite, plantant Lavande au milieu du couloir.

Ne trouvant pas Draco, il prit la carte du Maraudeur. Dans la tour d'astronomie.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il fut en haut de la tour en quelques secondes. Mais Draco ne cherchait pas à sauter. Draco était assis par terre, les genoux entre les mains. Draco pleurait.

Harry resta choqué devant cette vision. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver au roc qu'était Draco pour qu'il aille jusqu'à pleurer ?

Sans un mot, il le prit contre lui et le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet (ndla : la chambre de Draco), et l'allongea sur le lit. Draco s'était calmé, il ne pleurait plus, mais son visage semblait perdu, il avait l'air d'un enfant abandonné dont le monde venait de s'écrouler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Draco... s'il te plait, dis moi »

« Va rejoindre Brown »

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent« Pourquoi puisque je ne l'aime pas »

« Moi non plus » répondit Draco, froidement

Harry sourit, et passa sa main sur le visage de Draco

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Pourquoi te laisses tu dépérir ? Que t'arrives t'il »

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Draco qui s'assit brusquement, l'air énervé.

« Je ne sais pas. JE NE SAIS PAS. Je n'en sais rien. Je… je pensais être intouchable. Je ne suis pas une petite gamine, seuls les bébés pleurent »

« Non... depuis la guerre on pleure souvent. On pleure nos morts, nos regrets, nos frayeurs. N'aie pas honte. »

« Pourquoi es tu là ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi »

« Pourquoi »

« Je t'ai... t'apprécies »

Draco baissa les yeux, ayant encore envie de pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses années de larmes qui ressortaient à chaque occasion pour rattraper tout le temps où il n'avait pas pleuré

« Draco ? Qui y a-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprécie ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne t'en veux pas ».

« Quand tu es parti ... la dernière fois... quelque chose s'est passé, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que tu as réveillé mon cœur »

« Que veux tu dire par là »

« Toutes ces années tu as toujours été mon punching ball, quand ça allait mal je ne pleurais pas, je venais m'en prendre à toi. Depuis la guerre je ne pouvais plus faire ça, alors je te désirais sans me l'avouer. Mais quand tu es parti... tu ne peux pas partir... tu ne dois pas. J'ai besoin de toi » Dit Draco, murmurant presque la dernière phrase

Harry s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit et passa la main sur ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Attiré par celles-ci, il approcha doucement son visage et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se laissa faire avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Harry avec fougue et envie. Leurs langues se touchaient avec vigueur, provoquant des frissons de désirs dans leurs corps enlacés.

En quelques secondes, Draco avait plaqué Harry sur le lit et s'apprêtait à le déshabiller. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il retourna Draco, le bloquant de ses jambes musclées par le Quidditch. Voyant la frayeur dans les yeux de son amour il s'approcha pour le rassurer.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu verras »

Il lui enleva ses habits presque pieusement avec de se déshabiller lui-même langoureusement devant ses yeux remplis d'un désir non contenu. Leurs deux érections se touchaient, brûlantes et dures, alors que Draco se trémoussait sous Harry, recherchant plus de contact.

Harry sourit. Il retrouvait enfin le Draco qu'il aimait, le Draco qui se battait et ne se laissait jamais tomber. Lançant un sort pour lui lier les mains à la tête du lit, Harry posa des doux baiser tout le long du corps, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son nombril. Draco gémit de frustration.

Harry recommença son petit jeu en sens inverse pendant que sa main venait caresser avec douceur le sexe dur de Draco. Revenu au nombril, il enleva sa main et commença à poser de lents baisers sur la hampe de Draco. Celui-ci bougeait ses hanches pour que Harry mette fin au supplice.

Malgré son caractère de Serpentard, Harry mit fin aux souffrances de Draco en prenant entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche. Il fit d'abord de doux mouvements qu'il accentua jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Draco palpite de désir dans le fond de sa gorge. En un cri étouffé, Draco se déversa dans la bouche d'Harry.

Ce dernier remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Draco, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence dans un doux baiser. Profitant de son état second, il lança un sort lubrifiant sur son sexe et sur ses doigts. Il en rentra un doucement en Draco qui ne réagit pas. L'habituant à cette intrusion, il vint frapper sa prostate.

Draco n'avait jamais été le soumis dans une relation avec un homme. Et les seules fois où il avait essayé de coucher avec des garçons, il s'était autant ennuyé qu'avec les filles. Mais là c'était différent. Là c'était Harry. Quand il sentit un doigt toucher sa prostate, lui envoyant une décharge de bien être, il gémit et releva les hanches pour qu'Harry glisse un autre doigt, puis un 3e.

Les doigts d'Harry faisait des vas et viens dans l'entrée de Draco qui gémissait en cadence avec ce douloureux plaisir. Il frémit d'anticipation quand les doigts se retirèrent, remplacés par le sexe humide d'Harry.

La sensation était indescriptible... inimaginable. Au bout de quelque secondes, Harry libera Draco de ses liens et il vint lui-même s'empaler de plus en plus fort sur le sexe d'Harry. Les deux gémissaient sans cesse le nom de l'autre, perdus dans un monde d'extase.

Harry accéléra le mouvement, faisant crier Draco qui se déversa entre leurs deux corps humides, suivit de prêt par Harry.

Haletants, les deux amants se décolèrent l'un deux l'autre. Harry prit Draco contre lui, et posa son front contre le sien.

Une fois que Draco eut repris ses esprits, ses doutes revinrent l'assaillir. Il avait passé du bon temps avec Harry... et maintenant ?

« Et Brown ? »

« Je t'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas. Je faisais juste passer le temps »

« Et moi.. ? »

« Ça dépends de toi.. »

« Je t'aime » Draco mit la main sur sa bouche. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela, mais son cœur avait encore une fois parlé pour lui.

Cependant il avait de la chance. Harry ne semblait pas fâché. En fait, il souriait à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il prit la main de Draco et la remplaça par ses lèvres. Il glissa des petits bisous le long de son cou, avant d'arriver à son oreille.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ».

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se sentait complet. Draco se sentait humain. Il vivait comme les autres, souffrait, comme les autres, et aimait comme les autres.

Il ne sera pas dit qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, nous ne sommes pas dans un compte de fée. Mais Draco apprit à vivre comme il aurait toujours dû et Harry resta à ses côtés. Tout n'était pas toujours rose mais au fond, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Ils vécurent et eurent... n'est ce pas ça, l'important ?


End file.
